Witness
by Little-Black-Magic-Witch
Summary: Everyone's got family secrets. Hermione's just seems to be suspiciously dark. HGSS later on...
1. Prologue

Witness

-

_Although it is a crossover fanfiction, most aspects remain in the Harry Potter world. I realize that in no way shape or form could this actually take place, but if it could it wouldn't be fan**fiction**, would it?_

-

I do not own anything in the fanfiction thus follows, except any songs/poems and, obviously, the plot.

-

Harry Potter Crossover... You'll see with what later.

-

Summary- Everyone's got family secrets. Hermione's just seems to be more suspiciously dark.

_-_

.: Prologue :.

_He had noticed her. That was one thing he could do without. She wasn't pretty, she knew that and he knew that. But something had drawn him to her. And he didn't know what..._

_.: Flash :._

_There were times while she would be writing something and she'd laspe back into who she used to be. Sometimes she felt like screaming it to the world. But the fear always replaced the wanting..._

_.: Flash :._

_She loved her daughter, and she would always feel bad for forcing her to change. The fear of her husband and daughter dying always outweighed the guilt. Just hardly..._

_.: Flash :._

_He loved his wife and his daughter, he'd never lie about that. The reason they'd had to change was for them. Never against them. Maybe if he said that enough times he wouldn't feel so guility..._

_-_

_A/N:_ Hope you liked the prologue...


	2. Chapter 1

Witness

-

_Although it is a crossover fanfiction, most aspects remain in the Harry Potter world. I realize that in no way shape or form could this actually take place, but if it could it wouldn't be fan**fiction**, would it?_

-

I do not own anything in the fanfiction thus follows, except any songs/poems and, obviously, the plot.

-

Harry Potter Crossover... You'll see with what later.

-

Summary- Everyone's got family secrets. Hermione's just seems to be more suspiciously dark.

-

.: Chapter One :.

Hermione Granger walked through the corridors, headed for the Owlery, her parent's letter in hand. Her mind was flooded with memories of a life she hardly remembered everytime she wrote to her parents. A life they were forced to give up.

Hastening her pace as to get the thoughts out of her head, Hermione didn't notice the figure coming around the corner. Apparently, he didn't see her either. The two 'hastened' into each other and fell.

"Professor! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching out for anyone!" Hermione admitted in embarressement as her Potions Professor stood up, standing up herself.

"Stupid girl. Fifty points from Gryffindor for knocking down a teacher." Professor Snape told her before sauntering off. Hermione slid down the wall in shame, not noticing her parent's letter was gone.

_.: Flash :._

Severus Snape was only a patient man when it came to potion-brewing. When it came to teenage girls, he was a very impatient man. But she, she was different. She craved knowledge and was bright. And for some reason, he was more impatient when it came to her.

It wasn't until he was settled back in his rooms, did he find the letter. It was written on time yellowed parchment, he noted. The flourish of initals was J.H. He wasn't sure there was anyone in the wizarding world she'd know with those initals... and it couldn't be her parents, they were Helen and Harris Granger... He gave up and opened the letter.

_'Mommy,_

_It's been hard dealing with this lately. The war's in full swing and I am feeling lonely. Sort of pathetic, I know... I wish I could tell someone, but I'm afraid. Mommy... Why'd I have to grow up so fast?_

_I'm sorry I'm confronting you with this now... I know I'm still a soft spot when I'm 'teen-angsty'... I'm just so confused... I want you to be happy again... back home... At the home I barely remember... with my godparents... _

_I've got to head out if I hope to mail this letter, Mommy... Tell Daddy and Em I love them..._

_H.J.H.'_

Severus found himself confused by her letter. He was rarely confused, but Hermione Granger was beginning to became an enigma who never failed to surprise him... and that scared him more than he'd care to admit.

.:_Flash_:.'

Hermione opened her eyes, hours later, perturbed by the fact that she'd fallen asleep. It was dark now, and before the sun had only begun the stages of setting.

"Better send it off.." Hermione thought, heading up to the Owlery, not once noticing she didn't have her letter.

----

Hope it's long enough


End file.
